Vanilla Milk
by Aquarian Age
Summary: Let's watch the snow fall together. A KaoruxOC fanfiction.


**Title:** Vanilla Milk

**Author:** M.Spring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. Depressing, isn't it?

**Summary: **Let's watch the snow fall together. With the arrival of spring comes the appearance of a new customer. What makes it all the more interesting is that it's a rather close person to Kyouya. Although, her eyes are not locked on her cousin but rather on an individual from a copper-colored pair. What the Shadow King doesn't know is that his cousin and Kaoru have something in common. A pair of broken hearts and a favorite kind of tea. A KaoruxOC fan fiction.

**Authors Notes: **Yummy goodness from my fan girl heart. I present to you my original character with my favorite character, Hitachiin Kaoru! Don't like? Don't read. Simple, right? Sorry about my Sailing Stars fiction, everyone. I grew tired of it already, I'm just sticking to one shots for now! In case your wondering, Arimi resembles Himawari from xxHolic. Yey

_On with the show!_

* * *

The snow was falling silently outside the windows, a winter wonderland laid outside of the comfortably heated room. A collection of imported Chinese teacups were placed delicately in order on several different tables, with the many different colors and designs it was a different kaleidoscope twist in every corner. Beside the cups, the lace placing and the American dinning wear; an assortment of different colored roses to lighten the atmosphere. The thin glass which held them shimmered underneath the chandelier, the elegant sound of piano music somewhere off in the distance.

Kaoru tilted his head, golden hues scanning the empty room until they landed upon a certain person whom, in his opinion, had been slightly on edge today. The young male ran his fingers through copper-coated hair, a sigh escaping his lips as Kyouya appeared behind him, scribbling down something in his notebook. The younger Hitachiin cleared his throat as the Shadow King flashed him a beaming smile, one that made the hair on the back of his neck stand.

"Can I help you," Kyouya asked, pausing a moment to scold Tamaki on how he shouldn't be on the floor moaning about Haruhi when the customers were about to arrive, "You've been staring at me quite a bit today. By the way, where is your brother?"

Kaoru snorted, his nostrils flaring for but a moment before he rolled his shoulders.

"He and Haruhi have some work to finish up in the class room. And.. Uhm, Kyouya-sempai? You seem a bit antsy today, are you expecting someone?"

There was the closing of a familiar black book before Tamaki, whom seemed to have recovered yet again out of the blue bounded over towards the two, his lean arms thrown around Kyouya's shoulders as he wagged a finger towards the boy. Of course, was there ever a day when something exciting didn't happen in the Host Club? The blonde King gave a laugh, index finger gesturing towards the doors that would soon be swarming with females.

"Kyouya's cousin is coming today," he breathed, releasing hold of Mother to beam brightly at Kaoru, the scent of roses lingering from him, "She's just transferred here to Ouran. In fact, she should be in your class starting tommrow. Anyway, I felt it would be my honor as a man to invite the stunning Princess to out Host Club"

Kaoru released a snicker as Kyouya instructed the King not to talk about his cousin in such a manner. After all, the Shadow King mentioned fondly in the background, Tamaki didn't seem to be the type she held. There was a nervous laugh followed by a high-pitched call that the girls were finally here. The appointed five members that were present today stood near the entrance, beaming their pearly whites towards all the lovely ladies with but their usual welcome. Things from there went on as normal as can be, except for the large lack of customer's towards the only Hitachiin present. In fact, it seemed that no one would come to visit him if the 'brotherly love' act wasn't opened for business.

Things carried on as usual, the clanking of tea cups and girlish giggles echoing throughout the room. Nevertheless, the sun-eyed boy sat at his appointed table, staring out into the white world before him. The last bits of snow gracing the ground until sometime later on. There was a shuffle of feet, the door opening once more and then suddenly, the chair across from the young Hitachiin moved and he glanced up. Before him laid Kyouya with a young female by his side. The similarity between the two only matching in the dark ebony of their locks.

"Kaoru," the Shadow King spoke, gently pushing the seat out for the female to sit before gingerly gliding it back in, "I'd like you to meet Ootori Arimi, my cousin. It seems that the others might be a bit too much for her to handle at the moment. Would you mind chatting with her for a bit?"

He gave a nonchalant nod and the heir smiled brightly, a smile that read 'Don't screw this up, she's your only customer as of today' and bid farewell to his darling cousin. With that, the pair was left in silence until Kaoru cleared his throat, catching the young female's attention. She smiled warmly at him and surprised, he returned it before gesturing to the silverware before them.

"Would you like something to eat or drink," he offered, trying to be as gentlemanlike as possible, fearing the wrath of the looming figure somewhere off in the distance, "We have a lot of sweets today."

She nibbled on her lip before raising her index finger to tap on her chin, cutely giving a pout before grinning at the boy before her. _She's nothing like Kyouya-sempai,_ Kaoru noted as he smiled shyly back at the young girl.

"I'd like some Vanilla Milk, if you have it," she then ejected her hand out towards him, "Pleasure to meet you, Kaoru-kun. I'm sorry to be troubling you today, but you seemed lonely."

Lonely. How she had hit the mark right off, he thought. It was rather lonesome without Hikaru, especially knowing that he was off with Haruhi somewhere. Doing whatever, wherever and whenever. The pang of jealousy scratched his heart, but he simply smiled despite himself, pouring the tea.

"Ah, you have good taste, good taste," he chuckled, Vanilla Milk being his favorite kind of tea as well, exclusively imported from England just for them. Kaoru then took her hand, shaking it gently before allowing her to take a sip of tea, "Eh? Lonely… well, I don't know if it would be lonely per say.."

A beautiful, melodic laugh erupted from soft, peach lips and Kaoru felt his cheeks grow warm. Long, curled ebony locks shook in their two ponytails as she giggled. Withdrawing her hand and saying that she recognized that look, even if it may be rude of her to say that she knew him when she didn't know a thing about him other then a liking in the same tea.

"I know that look," she said, breathing in the warm scent of vanilla, "That look is a look of being lonely, isn't it? Because the one you love is with another one, but at the same time you don't want to say anything to jeopardize your love's happiness."

Who was this girl and how exactly did she know this? Was Kyouya keep down his personal thoughts somewhere and then selling them? He scoffed mentally, somehow that wouldn't be all too surprising. Nevertheless, he raised an eyebrow at her, leaning over the table and questioned on why she might think such a thing. Her reply was simple.

"That is the way I look sometimes too," she smiled sadly and glanced out the snowy window, "Waiting for that person to come back to me, even though I know he really won't. Not anymore, at least."

They watched the snow begin to fall again, the tea drying out in nothing more then a few mintues. From then on, Arimi would make note to her cousin to schedule a lovely hour with Kaoru everyday from there out. For these two can talk about heartache and how they might repair it without the help of a brother or a sister, but with the company of each other and a warm, sweet cup of Vanilla Milk.


End file.
